Night of Wallachia
Night of Wallachia (ワラキアの夜, Warakia no Yoru) is the thirteenth of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the ancestor of Sion Eltnam Atlasia. He is very different from other Dead Apostles, as he can not actually be said to currently exist. His nature is that of a phenomenon known as TATARI (タタリ, TATARI), derived from Japan's etymology for the word "curse", a recurring event that grants physical shape to the fears and rumors that circulate within a community. This phenomenon first manifested as the image of the vampire that was falsely believed to haunt the province of Wallachia in Romania, Vlad the Impaler, thus granting him his title. He is the main villain of Melty Blood and his Reality Marble TATARI is central to the Melty Blood series. Biography Originally an genius alchemist from Atlas named Zepia Eltnam Oberon (ズェピア・エルトナム・オベローン, Zuepia Erutonamu Oberōn) a member of the prestigious noble family of Eltnam, for whose downfall he was responsible. During his research, the ability of the Atlas alchemists to calculate and predict the future eventually revealed to him that only destruction would be an absolute result for the world. Obsessed and driven mad by this realization, he sought to oppose an universal law known as Program No. 6 (第六法, Dai Roku Hou), or simply The Sixth, which was said to be the bringer of that ultimate destruction, with the intention of creating an impossible future that would escape even his calculations. He became convinced that he had to become a vampire and increase his power in order to reach The Sixth. And in order to become a vampire he needed to break the golden rule of Atlas, as everything created in Atlas must be kept and disposed of within the domains of the organization. He left Atlas and continued researching outside and he transformed himself into a Dead Apostle. Because of that, ended up doing all of the noble family of Eltnam stand in ruin, and now the Eltnam are considers a ruined noble house of alchemists, because of the actions of Zepia. His metamorphosis into the TATARI, theorized and formulated as part of his research of The Sixth, was realized through a pact with Altrouge Brunestud who summoned the Crimson Moon and transformed him into the curse, casting him into a cycle by which he would continuously manifest in per-calculated areas, the journey destined to finalize a thousand years later when the reappearance of the Crimson Moon would return him to his original form as Zepia Eltnam Oberon. Personality Zepia went mad after he found that, no matter how much he searched, that there was no way for humanity to avoid its destruction. His greatest wish became to create a future even he cannot predict. In his madness, he has accepted that the end of the world, following a desperate struggle to live on, is not true destruction but instead a conclusion. He does see some form of hope in Sion's endeavors, and wishes to see her answer to the problem. He has taken to equating his role as TATARI to that of a director putting on a play. He frequently refers to different "acts", the "stage", and the "audience" when describing his massacres. He likes to put on theatrical speeches while conversing with others. While he generally displays a calm and stoic demeanor, he is prone to go into fits of ranting insanity where he shows blood red eyes that leak blood just from being open. He has lost himself in his madness, but has embraced it at the same time, having decided to enjoy the end of the world at his leisure. He likes to play around with his manifestations, and he greatly prefers female bodies to those of males because he thinks drinking blood in a woman's body is a necessity for the climax of the scenario. He hasn't had a woman's body for a long time due to being unable to choose his form. While he is fine being one of the Twenty-seven Ancestors, he would rather become an original True Ancestor, Arcueid, which would be more appropriate for his final form. He doesn't like bodies without abilities, such as Akiha, but he does enjoy her appearance. He greatly enjoys slaughter and the ironically tragic deaths his manifestations are able to cause in some cases. He cruelly likes to mock people by exploiting their deepest flaws and fears before tearing them apart. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Wallachia MBAA.png|Artwork from "Melty Blood Actress Again" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Melty Blood Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters from Romania Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boss Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Apostle Ancestors Category:Characters Born in May